fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagisa Tatsuki
|team(s) = |previous_team(s) = |partner(s) = Ira (NightShade2K18)|base_of_operation(s) = |previous_base_of_operation(s) = |status = Active|relative(s) = Dashiki Tatsuki Ancestor Nagisa's Father Deceased Nagisa's Mother Deceased Tai Tatsuki Brother; Deceased Aurora Mother; Deceased Ruko Sister|counterpart = Nagisa Watson|magic = Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Dark Ice Dragon Mode Dark Fire Dragon Mode Elemental Dragon Queen Mode}} Nagisa Tatsuki ( なぎさ たつき Nagisa Tatsuki) is a Mage of the , where in she is a member of . She is the foster daughter of the Elemental Dragon, Aurora and shes also the younger sister Tai Tatsuki. She was originally form the Fairy Fail world and is the six dragon slayer, but was transported by Aurora in order to protect her and had to sealed her memories of her past life and her dragon slayer magic into the real world. She was found by a woman and her husband who owned an orphanage, and took her in and raised her. She makes an appearance in The Six Dragon Slayer Fanfiction. Appearance Nagisa is an androgynous with an average, lean and athletic build olive skinned girl, her round face framed with messy, nearly neck-length light grey hair that partially hangs up with purple highlights and she has abnormal sharp canines. She also possesses with golden yellow eyes. She usually seen for her boy-like appearance and is often mistaken for boy. In the real world her main outfit is pale-grey shirtless tank top underneath a grey short-sleeve jacket with a hood and a bandanna on her neck. Her black gloves are finger less and expose part of his hand, wears blue jean shorts that his shirt slightly overlaps; her converse is burgundy red, white and black. Usually she uses bandages to wrapped around her chest. In the fairy tail world, she wears a sleeveless tank top with dark-brown tights with cream belt, wears elbow length gloves with black colsed-toed sandals and the scale-patterned bandanna she received from her adoptive mother. Unlike almost all other characters, Nagisa does not consistently wear the same type of clothes. Nagisa's guild mark is pale blue and is located just below her right forearm. In X792, her outfit is black one-pieced attire with black arm warmers and light grey bands to her legs. Personality Nagisa has a tomboyish personality, she had grown a bit of feminine personality but still has a tomboyish side. She always the adventurous type and free-spirited. Shes can be observant, and quiet when meeting new people but once you get to know her she is kind, helpful and friendly. She often can get a bit annoyed when shes mistaken for a boy, but shes used it. Being compassionate and also courageous she'll do what ever it takes to protect the on she cares about. She is willing to help anyone in need and even to risk her life for others. Being raised in the orphanage in the real world, she believed that her parents had abandoned her when she was young and was scared of being alone or abandoned that makes her quiet and shy when she was young. Her emotions sometimes gets the better of her and often clouds her judgement, and she can get self-conscious about her abilities sometimes but she usually hides it form others. Nagisa will not take doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends and family but is usually playful and even a little teasing. Shes also loyal to those closes to her, she also often in her own world when she thinking while being alone and often concentrates on training or whenever she feels depressed she usually play her guitar. Later on the series, her personality changed a bit where she learned the shocking truth about her past, her heritage and about where she was originally from. She began to distant herself form others and even fell into a bit of depression and can often being reckless when taking on solo requests and is also afraid of what the others will think of her, but slowly and eventually comes to terms with her past and was happy that Nastu and others still excepted her. She sometimes finds Natsu and Gray fighting a bit amusing and she also finds Juiva pestering Gray amusing as well but at the same time annoying but never says it. She treats everyone around equally and like a second family to her and she can be oblivious at times to things around her, As a Dragon Slayer, Nagisa gets motion sick on almost any kind of vehicle or transportation. History Nagisa was born to a mother and father with an older sibling making her the youngest child of the family. Her mother was a demon and her father was a human, her mother was a demon who disguised herself as a human and her father was a mage. Her parents met 400 years ago, when her mother was summoned by a rogue dark mage, and was ordered to kill Nagisa's father, who was a traveling Mage. Once they both meet in the meadow they battled each other as the demon explains that she was ordered to kill him, while the mage tried to reasoned with her eventually being both evenly match and the two collapsed calling a draw. The mage tells that she a strong fighter and sees goodness in her despite that shes a demon, and didn't even want to fight her but he warned her that don't come near him nor his village unless she wants to be killed as he headed back to his village. While still laying on the grass, the female demon was in thought about what the mage told her and knew he was right, she was different than other demons and didn't want to hurt anyone as she retreat back to the rouge dark mage. Once returned and reported that she failed only to be injured with dark magic by the mage and when he threaten that that he will kill her if she doesn't complete her mission but she has her own plans. Few days later, Nagisa's father arrived at the meadow to gather herbs when he spotted sitting in pile of flowers resting and walks up to her questions her if she was alright, which the woman replied which she replied with a nod and she explains that its her but in human form to stay hidden from the rouge mage who summed her and she refused to harm anyone, feeling sympathy towards her decided to let her stay with his old home and will come visit her as much as possible, which surprised her and was concerned but push it aside for now and agreed, promised that he won't regret it. Over the time they started to get along with one and other and the male mage continued visit her, this continued until they fall in love. One day she was searching for some herbs when she was attacked by the rouge mage and was out to kill her when Nagisa's father saved her and manged to defeat the rogue mage, once the fight was over Nagisa's father took the female demon to his home to treat her injuries. The demon woken up two days later in the mage's room just as the male mage entered to check on her and was relived that she was okay, and reassured her that the rogue mage wont hurt her again which she was grateful for him and wanted to stay with him and he agreed to let her. After getting everything settle, the two lived happily with one another, when they went on their next date he propose to her and she said yes. Few years later, they had two children, one boy and one little girl named Tai Tatsuki and Nagisa Tatsuki. Nagisa was raised in a small village until at a young age, her village was decimated by a Dragon, taking the lives of her parents, hers and fellow villagers except her brother Tai who was devastated of the fate of his family. Determined to bring back his sister Nagisa, Tai spends time searching and study life, death and magic until he started to feel sick but never gave up and had finally revived his sister and had left her in the forest before passing away. One day while Nagisa was sitting around in the forest crying, Aurora who is The Elemental Dragon Queen had found her and taken pity on the child and had takes her in, raising her as she was her own, which takes time and patience because of Nagisa was quite and shy. Nagisa became acquainted with Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. All five of them met several times a year, when their Dragon parents got together for meetings. She also had her signature scarf knitted from Aurora's molted scales by Anna. Aurora went out of her way to teach Nagisa how to talk, write, and perform her own signature form of Lost Magic: Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic; Aurora ultimately chose, like five other Dragons of that time period, to seal her damaged soul inside Nagisa's body. Instead of sending Nagisa to the future like Natsu and others, in order to protect her Aurora had to sealed her memories of her past life and her dragon slayer magic into the real world, making her believe that her parents abandoned her. She was found by a woman and her husband who owned an orphanage late at night, and took her in and raised her. Chapter 1: Into Another World and Meet a New Friend Nagisa walks home form school, and help out the children in the orphanage as her normal routine. One night, she was sleeping in her room, having a strange dream when a bright light appears out of nowhere outside of her window, wakes her up and she went outside to investigate. The next thing she knew she woke up without any idea how she got there. She walks around trying find anyone who can help her, until she hears something and goes to investigate to see what was happening and spots a female cat with wings injured which confused her a bit but none the less helps tending the creature injuries. Once the cat creature awakens, Nagisa explained that she found her in the forest injured and alone and had taken care of her injuries when the cat was unconscious, which the cat-like creature was thankful for her, and introduced herself as Ira and explained that she is an Exceed. Ira then asked about Nagisa which she explained everything form where she was form to now. Chapter 2: Meet and Joining Fairy Tail Magic and Abilities Equipment Aurora's Bandanna: It is a bandanna given to Nagisa by her foster mother, which she didn't know at the time when her memories where sealed away by Aurora which she assume she just had it since she was found when she was young. The bandanna was made form Aurora's scales, its helps her protected her form dark magic. Trivia * Her name Nagisa means "The Seashore" and Last name Tatsuki means " Dragon" * Nagisa's Japanese voice actor is Satomi Satō who voiced Nagisa Hazuki form Free! series and her English voice actor Tara Strong who voiced various characters * Nagisa's hair color changes depending which element she uses, in dragon force * Her bio, art and everything belongs to me and its form Devaintart and it currently in stash. Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage